


my starmortal

by emorosadiaz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, My Immortal - Freeform, My Immortal AU, Romance, Smut, but like Not Good smut, if you like memes pls read this, it's my immortal so, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorosadiaz/pseuds/emorosadiaz
Summary: Hi my name is Peter Star Dark'ness Blackhole Supernova Lord Quill and I have blackhole-black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like David Bowie (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Michael Jackson but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Xandar where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Xandar. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of ravagers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.





	my starmortal

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNFAMILIAR WITH THIS MEME FIC, READ[THIS](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Immortal_\(fan_fiction\)) EXPLANATION lmao**
> 
> this is the only coherent author’s note you’re getting in this entire hell fic until the end so...hello friends, pika here, upping the ante with my starmora shitposting by borrowing the wonderful, infamous harry potter fic “my immortal” written by XXXbloodyrists666XXX aka tara like 10 years ago…..i’d like to collectively blame the entire starmora discord server for letting me come up with this stupid idea and then actually write (or copy/paste/replace words) it out smh 
> 
> for anyone unfamiliar with this meme fic, slight content/trigger warning for mentions of self-harm, mental illness, suicide, rape, and other nsfw stuff….but, trust me, it’s nooooot as bad as it sounds (if you can even decipher the writing enough to figure out what’s going on lmao)
> 
> anyway, _fangs_ for clicking on this fic and sorry for ruining your life!!! but i need to drag people down to hell with me… this will probably make very little sense bc the gotg has a much much much smaller character selection than harry potter, but hopefully you’ll still find some entertainment here
> 
> i’m gonna go curl up in a corner and cry until i die but, with love, 
> 
> 666xXxPikapegasusxXx666

starmora my immortal au (i hate my life)

* * *

 

**Chapter 1.**

**AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) the entire starmora discord chat 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! jesus ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!**

Hi my name is Peter Star Dark'ness Blackhole Supernova Lord Quill and I have blackhole-black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like David Bowie (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Michael Jackson but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Xandar where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Xandar. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of ravagers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Petre!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Gamora!

"What's up Gammora?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2.**

**AN: Fangz 2 stamrora discocord 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW ravagers stop flaming ma story ok!**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was blackhole dark and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears.

My friend, Rocket (AN: starmora discord dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long raven black tail with pink streaks and opened his void-black eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Jamora yesterday!" Rokket said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Gamara?" he asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" Rockette exclaimed. Just then, Gamorra walked up to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in knowhare." she told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" she asked.

I gasped.

* * *

 

**Chapter 3.**

**AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY RAVAGERZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN STARMORA DISCORD! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.**

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Gamora was waiting there in front of my ship the milano. She was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Gamora!” I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Peter.” she said back. We walked into the milanno (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Gamorra, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Hamora looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Gamora sensitively and she put her arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Gamorah. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Gamora and I crawled back into the Milsno, but Gamora didn't go back into Xandar, instead she flew the ship into… Berhert!

* * *

 

**Chapter 4.**

**AN: I sed stup flaming ok petre’s name is PIETROW nut mary su OK! GEHMORA IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat she is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!**

“GAMORA!” I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Gamora didn't answer but she stopped the flying ship and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

“Peter?” she asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Gamora leaned in extra-close and I looked into her gothic red eyes (she was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I gAmora kissed me passionately. Jamora climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. She took of my top and I took of her clothes. I even took of her bra. Then I put my thingie into her you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was……Yawndooo!

* * *

 

**Chapter 5.**

**AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a ravanger or a posr! Da only reson yondad swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!**

Dumbledore made and Gamora and I follow him to his ship back to Zandar. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Gamora comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Draxx and Kragglyn who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse on Berheart!” he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Dracks.

"How dare you?" demanded Craigslist.

And then Garrmora shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Yondude and Kraken still looked mad but Drake said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Gamora and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Petre?” Gamora asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the boy’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Gamora was standing in front of the bathroom, and she started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though she wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and she reluctantly went back into her room.

* * *

 

**Chapter 6.**

**AN: shjt up ravagerz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!**

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic girl with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. She was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down her face and she was wearing black lipstick. She didn't have glasses anymore and now she was wearing red contact lenses just like Gamora’s and there was no scar on her forhead anymore. She had a sexy English accent. She looked exactly like Pom Klementieff. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her kind of like an erection but I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry.” she said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

“My name's Mantis, although most people call me Vampire these days.” she grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” she giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" she whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Gamora came up behind me and told me she had a surprise for me so I went away with her.

* * *

 

**Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life**

**AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Pietro isn't a Marie Sue ok he isn't perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!**

Gamora and I held our pale white hands and green hands both with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in her depressed eyes. I guess she was jealous of me that I was going out with Gamora. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Gamora. We went into her room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. She felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off her black leather bra and took off her pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then I put my boy's thingy in her and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Gamora, Gamora!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on GAmora's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Gamora pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Gamora ran out even though she was naked. She had really big you-know-whats but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where she was having a lesson with Tazerface and some other people.

"VAMPIRE MANTIS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

* * *

 

**Chapter 8.**

**AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de ravage!**

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Gamora came into the room even though she was naked and started begging me to take her back.

“Peter, it's not what you think!" Gamora screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his long waste-length gothic black branches and opened his crimson eyes like blood that he was wearing contact lenses on. He had pale brown skin that he was wearing white makeup on. Groot was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are tree vampires and one of them is a witch but Thanos killed his mother and his father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. He still has nightmares about it and he is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out he’s a tree. (Since he has converted to Satanism he is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Taserface demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Gamora!” I shouted at her.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Peter was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Peter) for a while but then she broke my heart. She dumped me because she liked Draxe, a stupid ravager fucker. We were just good friends now. She had gone through horrible problems, and now she was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a ravager.)

"But I'm not going out with Gamora anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the mikado and flew to Berhurt where I had lost my virility to Zamora and then I started to bust into tears.

* * *

 

**Chapter 9.**

**AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if yundu swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson drake dosent lik mantis now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!**

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Gamora for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Gamora.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have hair (basically like Thanos in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Thanos!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Thanos shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Thamos fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

“Peter.” he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Mantis!"

I thought about Vampire and her sexah eyes and her gothic black hair and how her face looks just like Pom Klementieff. I remembered that Gamora had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Gamora went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Thanos!” I shouted back.

Thanos gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Gamora!”

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Thanos got a dude-ur-so-stupid look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Gamora!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Gamora came into the woods.

“Gamora!” I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." she said back but her face was all sad. She was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." she answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." she said all depressed and we went back to Xandar together making out.

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

**AN: stup it u gays if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!**

I was really scared about Thanks all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Gamora, Dey (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Nebola. Only today Gamora and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Gawmora was probably slitting her wrists (she wouldn’t die because she was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my man boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“I am Groot?“ B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Thanos came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Mantis! But I don't want to kill her, because, she's really nice, even if she did go out with Gamora. But if I don't kill Mantis, then Thanos, will fucking kill Gamora!” I burst into tears.

Suddenly Gamora jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" she shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Gamora started to cry too all sensitive. Then she ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Yawndue walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Peter Gamora has been found in her room. She committed suicide by slitting her wrists."

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

**AN: i sed stup flaming up ravagerz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frends in da starmora discord 4 hleping me!**

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told him fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Yondu chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Roket was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Draxe was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

“Abra Kedavra!” she yelled at Rokettle and Drake pointing her womb. I took my gun and shot Rock and Drak a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Yawnypoo ran in. “Peter, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Rocket and Drax and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Nebula ran outside on her broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Nenula? You're just a little Xandara student!"

“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Nbeula paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

"This cannot be." Drake said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Yond’s wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Rocky held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Rocket said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Nebula said and she paused in the air dramitaclly, waving her wand in the air. Then swooped she in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Drax asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HIM!”

* * *

 

**Chapter 12.**

**AN: stop f,aing ok nebola is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus neb isn't really in luv wif pete dat was sedric ok!**

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Gamora had given me in case anything happened to her. She had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS NEBula but it was Vampire. She started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. her eyes rolled up! You could only see her red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." she said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Gamora….Thanos has her bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Drake and Rocket and NEHULA were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Yondu had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Nebual came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Pieter I need to tell u somethnig." she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told her. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up ravagers like you." I snapped. Neebula had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Pietro.” Nbeula says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" She yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Drax and Rocket.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it she added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

She pointed her wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected her wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then she screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for starmora discord I love you ppl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn't a ravager.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Ganora?”

Nebula rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Petter,” Yawndu said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Nebula yelled. yONdu lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Neebula stormed off back into her bed. "U r a liar, prof yondu!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my wig all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a ravager so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“I am Groot,“ B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Draxe and Rocket couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in Nova Prime. She looked all depressed because Gamora had disappeared and she had used to be in love with Gamora. She was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." she said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Mantis had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Gamora’s. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Drax who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping her. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Gamora!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then she started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. her eyes rolled up! You could only see her red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." she said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Gamora….Thanos has him bondage!"

**SPECIAL FANGZ 2 STARMORA DISCORD MY GOFFIX BLOOD SIBLIGS WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111**

**HEY STARMORA DISCORD DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I**

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...?
> 
> yeah this was a mcfuckin mistake
> 
> if you want more let me know i guess and i'll do the rest
> 
> (credit to enigma731 for the title and the starmora discord server for brainstorming some of the converting with me lmao)


End file.
